mitchnikitinfandomcom-20200213-history
Page2
Write the first paragraph of your article here. ' Romeo and Juliet ' ' Summative Task#1 ' Act III ''' The most important event in act III is clearly the death of Tybalt in scene I. Tybalt fights Romeo and evidently loses leading to his consequent death. The events leading up to his death clearly contributed to his horrible fate. For example, it all started when Tybalt challenged Romeo to a fight and Mercutio took Romeo’s place fighting Tybalt. “ Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries/ That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.” (Tybalt -III,I,65-66) Tybalt tells Romeo that his words will not take erase the harm he’s done to him and asks him to draw his sword. Mercutio then intervenes and asks Tybalt to fight, Tybalt accepts the challenge and ends up killing Mercutio. “ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” ( Mercutio- III, i, 74) This quote signifies that Mercutio wishes to fight Tybalt. “ Ask/ for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man.” (Mercutio- III,i,94-95) This quote is Mercutio telling Romeo that he is going to die by telling him he’s going to be in a grave the next day. Romeo both sad and enraged at the same time tells Tybalt that one of them must now die or both, (he challenges him to a fight). “Mercutio’s soul/ Is but a little way above our heads,/ Staying for thine to keep him company./ Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him. ( Romeo-III,i, 125-128) The fight ends and Romeo comes out triumphant. He is then punished by the Prince of Verona and is banished from the city. “ Immediately we do exile him hence.” (Prince-III,I,186) This event, or these events affect the plot of the story because they lead to the death of both Romeo and Juliet. For example, if Romeo had not been exiled to Mantua he would have got word that Juliet faked her death. He would not have gone to her gravesite and killed himself if he would have known Juliet was unconscious and Juliet would not have killed herself after awaking and finding Romeo’s dead body. Description of Romeo: One positive personality trait of Romeo is that he’s extremely caring for those close to him. For example, when Tybalt leaves Mercutio with a fatal wound Romeo challenges Tybalt to a fight to defend his friends honor. “Mercutio’s soul/ Is but a little way above our heads,/ Staying for thine to keep him company./ Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him. ( Romeo-III,i, 125-128) Romeo simply tells Tybalt that either one of them or both of them will have to meet Mercutio in heaven, meaning he wishes to fight Tybalt to the death. This quote also brings out one of Romeo’s negative personality traits because he does not think of consequences to come when he wishes to kill Tybalt. For example, he wishes to fight Tybalt to the death without thinking of the consequence of killing Tybalt. (same quote used for both personality traits) Description of Mercutio: One positive personality trait that Mercutio possesses is that he’s selfless; he is willing to stand up for his friends at all costs. For example, when Tybalt challenges Romeo to a fight, Mercutio intervenes and fights Tybalt for Romeo. Mercutio ultimately loses the fight and his life to Tybalt, but just knowing that Mercutio would sacrifice his life for his friend shows that he’s a good person. “ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” ( Mercutio- III, i, 74) This quote represents when Mercutio sticks up for Romeo and fights for him. This quote does bring out a spectacular personality trait in Mercutio, however it also brings out one of his negative personality traits that leads to his death, his cockiness. Romeo was too confident that he was a worthy opponent of Tybalt and he mostly likely did not put in his most valiant effort during the fight. An example of Mercutio’s cockiness is when he calls Tybalt a rat-catcher. “ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” (Mercutio- III, i, 74) Romeo’s actions affect the plot of the play in an extreme fashion. Romeo’s actions end up ending his life and the life of his love. For example, the fact that Romeo kills Tybalt gets him banished from Verona. When Romeo is in Mantua Juliet fakes her death in order to be with Romeo instead of Paris. The news is sent to Romeo in Mantua by one of Friar Laurence’s fellow monks but does not arrive on time; Romeo then arrives to Juliet’s gravesite where he finds her unconscious. Since Romeo believes that Juliet is dead he drinks a vile of poison to kill himself, Juliet then wakes up to find Romeo’s dead body and stabs herself with a nearby dagger. “ O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop.” (Juliet-V,iii,163) Juliet is talking to Romeo’s dead body and asks a rhetorical question, “Why have you not left me some poison to take my own life?” If Romeo would have just thought twice about fighting Tybalt all of this tragedy could have been prevented. Mercutio’s actions in act III result in his death. For example, Mercutio’s decision asks Tybalt to fight was probably the worst decision of his life. Tybalt of course kills Mercutio in the fight. “ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” ( Mercutio- III, i, 74) The text in (act III,i) indicates that the weather is extremely hot. Benvolio suggests to Mercutio that they should get off the streets because the weather is bound to cause hot tempers. “I pray thee, good Mercutio, let’s retire./ The day is hot, the Capulets abroad,/ And, if we meet, we shall not ’ scape a brawl,” (Benvolio-III,I,1-3) '''MONTEIGRO STEAKHOUSE OUR MEAT IS TAKEN FROM THE FINEST CATTLE IN VERONA 'QUALITY MEALS AT LOW PRICES ' 'KIDS EAT FREE ' '30 KAWALTHA LANE ' Lord Capulet: Taurus Lord Capulet is best represented by the astrological symbol of a Taurus because he is very deliberate and straightforward in what he wants done. For example, Capulet tells Juliet that if she doesn’t marry Paris he will disown her completely. “ Hang thee, young baggage! Disobedient wretch!/ I tell thee what: get thee to church o’ Thursday,/ Or never look me in the face.” (Capulet- III,v,161-163) Mercutio: Cancer Cancer is an accurate astrological symbol for Mercutio because he is nurturing towards loved ones. For example, he asks Tybalt to fight so that Romeo does not have to fight Tybalt. Mercutio shows great loyalty to Romeo as he ends up sacrificing his life for their friendship. “ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” ( Mercutio- III, i, 74) Romeo: Aries Romeo shows the qualities of an Aries in act III of Romeo and Juliet because he shows sings of being a warrior by he takes Tybalt’s life in order to take vengeance on him because he had killed Mercutio, which set of Romeo’s anger. “ O, I am fortune’s fool!” ( Romeo- III,i, 135) Romeo means that he is fates fool because he awaits horrible consequences for what he has done- being banished from Verona. The theme best associated with act III in Romeo and Juliet is death because two main characters in the story are killed, Tybalt and Mercutio. “ Romeo, away, be gone! / The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain.” ( Benvolio- III,i,131) Benvolio tells Romeo to flee the scene after he kills Tybalt because people are going to soon recognize he did it. “ Alive, in triumph! And Mercutio slain!” (Romeo-III, i, 121) Romeo is furious that Tybalt has killed Mercutio. The theme of death is most likely the most evident theme in Romeo and Juliet besides love. For example, by the end of the play four main characters have deceased, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Tybalt. This theme is crucial in the play because without death the play would problematically have a happy ending where Romeo and Juliet live a long lives together instead of them ironically never having a chance to be together when their love for each other is so strong. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.